


Mine!

by fanfic_originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy In Love, Chains, Chocolates, Crazy, Valentine’s Day, Yandere, boy - Freeform, held captive, senior and junior, tied down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: You can’t escape...
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yandere





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Special Chocolate from Yandere Underclassman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/611668) by Yuri Voice. 



February the 14th, a day where love prevails. Boys and girls of all ages, bring along their chocolates to give to who they like the most, and maybe some obligatory chocolates, but mine was different.

Not too long ago, a junior of mine came up to me and told me he liked me very much. His eyes are scary, like they were eating me up. He would always come over during breaks and always did things like kissing my cheek or hugging me all the time.

It slowly advanced but I didn’t care too much about the whole ‘I like you’ thing, until I realise my classmates have bruises that shouldn’t be there. They also started to avoid me. I don’t know why but I feel sad.

My best friend stayed with me though. His advances never stopped. There isn’t anything I could do. Today is certainly terrifying. He didn’t come over at lunch, so I had lunch with my best friend.

As the clock ticked closer to dismissal time, the faster my heart started beating. I wanted the day to end so I could dash out the room and get home quickly.

The bell rang, signifying the end of lesson. “Alright, that would be all for today. Class is dismissed.” Our teacher had just dismissed us. I quickly packed my bags and rushed towards the door to see him standing there with a huge smile on his face.

I was too slow. My classmates had already scrambled out the classroom and it was only the two of us alone. My best friend stayed in class though. I wonder why?

“Eh? Were you rushing to come find me? I’m so touched by your actions.” He walks closer to me, still with a smile plastered to his face which made me move back away from him but is stopped by my best friend who stood behind me.

“Hey, it’s rude to ignore him like this. You should listen to what he wants to say.” My best friend is always like this, for some reason, he is always siding with this junior. There is probably something fishy going on.

My best friend then took his bag and left. I found myself cornered and unable to escape from the situation. I’m alone with him, again.

“I came here right after class. You can’t run away from me. Come sit down on the chair.” He held my hand and lead me to one of the chairs at the back. He sat me down and handed me a box of chocolates. “Do you know what day is today? I guess it comes as no surprise that it’s valentines day, so these are for you. I hope you like them.” He says in a sickly sweet voice.

I look at him then at the chocolates on the table, I wouldn’t dare eat anything he makes for me. “Thank you. I’ll eat them at home.” I say and am about to leave but he holds onto my wrists not letting me go, “uh uh uh, you are not going anywhere. You know I’m so glad today is a school day because it’s easier to hand these chocolates to you.”

I stare at him as he chuckles, “Well it’s not that I mind handing these to you at your home. After all, I love you.” He move his hands to my hands and slowly rub the back of my hand with his thumb.

His red eyes remind me of those of a predator, I really want to get away. He looks at my face and pouts, “Don’t make that face. It’s all a joke after all, well except the I love you part. I really do love you.” When he smiles, he looks like an angel. How?

He pulls me back and sits me down on the chair once more, “Anyway, hurry and open it.” I took hold of the ribbon that is tied around the box before I slowly pulled it to untie the knot. The sound of the ribbons rubbing against each other is loud in the silent classroom.

I didn’t dare open the cover of the box, so he opened it for me. I was shocked by the contents. It was such a normal gift, just chocolates.

“It is homemade chocolates, hope you like it.” He picks up one of the chocolates, “Say ahh.” I hesitate, “You really made them?”

He pouts, “Of course I made them. I made them specially for you. I want you to try it so I know if it tastes good or not. Now say ahh...” I didn’t open my mouth, he quirks his eyebrow as he looks at me, “Eh? Are you scared? Come on, I’ll feed you.” I just obliged and opened my mouth. He placed the chocolates on my tongue and it melts.

The smell of cocoa is extremely strong as the chocolate continues to melt in my mouth from the heat. It is extremely smooth and milky, it seemed so professionally made. It was so delicious it made me moan in the pleasure if tasting something as good as this.

“So cute. Do you love the chocolates I made?” He smiles brightly as he looked at my reaction. I nodded shyly. He called me cute and I’m his senior. Oh god, so embarrassing. I blushed.

“That’s good, after all I did put a special ingredient in there.” He looks at me expectantly. “What is that ingredient?” I asked.

“It’s a secret.” He places a kiss on my cheek before he pulls a chair over and takes a seat next to me. I pester him for an answer. He laughs, “I won’t tell you anything.” He pauses and thinks, “Well I guess you would find out what it is soon enough.”

He smiles again, which honestly is bad for my heart, “Here, if you like it, you should eat more.” He feeds me another piece and another, until the whole box is finished, that’s when I feel weird.

My eyesight became blurry and My eyelids threaten to close. “Eh? You look so pale. You should rest on my shoulders.” He comes next to me and put his arms around me holding me up a little. I could see him take a closer look at me, “Ahh, you look so cute even when you’re weakened as well. It looks like I’ve gotten myself a pretty good treasure.” I could hear him smile as he said those words.

“It makes me want to break you more and see you in a more vulnerable state.” He chuckles as I feel his hands caress my cheeks gently, “So beautiful.”

“Can you hear me? Senior? Can you hear me?” He asks but I couldn’t bring myself to answer. I was too weak. It must have been those chocolates. I have let down my guard. His voice sounded so far away. “There, there, sleep tight little princess.” Those were the last words I heard before I lost consciousness.

It was probably a few hours later, when I woke up. My head hurt slightly but it didn’t matter because I found myself in a unfamiliar room. I’m all tied up. His hands were grazing my bare skin, “Ahh such a beautiful body that you have.” He sighs as his hands run down my body.

The clanking of chains makes me feel so uncomfortable that I shifted slightly. “Oh you’re awake? Are you feeling alright? Hurting anywhere? I hope not.” There were blood on his hands as he caressed my arm gently. His other hand holding onto a leash that is attached to a collar that I’m wearing.

“Looks like the chocolates had worked. You slept so soundly.” He chuckled, “Honestly, I didn’t think you would eat it all at once. It only made my job easier.” He looks at me with his ruby red eyes, “You had let your guard down, senior. You really shouldn’t have when you’re with me. After all, I’m capable of doing anything.”

He smiles. I realised that he never frowns or gets angry at me. He is always smiling and laughing.

“Good for you, you really liked those chocolates right? I can make them for you every day as long as you stay with me.” He then glares at me but the smile of his lips never fade, “Even if you don’t stay, I’ll make you stay.”

“Cute.” He stands up and walks around me, the chains clanking with each other making me feel so scared of the person in front of me.

“Well I guess I don’t really need to spell it out for you but I tied you down. I know you will try to escape so I’m not letting you have the chance. At the end, you’re still mine.” He pulls on the chains he was holding, my whole body is pulled towards where he was standing.

“I don’t like it. You have to let me go.” I screamed. “You don’t like it? Well too bad, I don’t trust a bad girl who rebels her master.” He pulls me closer to him as he stares at me with those predatory eyes, it makes me tremble and want to submit to him.

“It’s just another present from me but thank to that, your neck... and your hands... all belong to me.” He pulls the chains, forcing me to be closer to him. He sits me on his lap as his hands roam my body slowly, like he was trying to remember every inch of me.

He looks at me with a smile, “I love you... I love you so much that... that I really wanted to make you my toy. My most beautiful toy.” He strokes my head with a gentle hand, like he was comforting me. “I’m so happy that we could be together on Valentines day. Not to mention the days after this too, right? We will be together forever.” He smiles.

“Oh! But first, let me have a taste of you.” He connects out lips. Biting and sucking on my lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth as he goes through every corner. He then pulls away, “Why are you so surprised? I didn’t get my chocolates yet.” He smirks as his hands roam my body.

His lips goes down to my neck as he starts licking and sucking. In this silent room, only the wet sounds are heard.

“I may not be able to stop today.” He laughs slightly before he starts to suck on my neck again to make a mark.

“Hey, senior, can I eat more?” He asks but he doesn’t even wait for my answers before he continues to bite and suck on my skin.

“You’re mine...” he whispers.


End file.
